I Want You
by HopelessFangirlingRomantic
Summary: "No." she blew out. "I'm ready." she nodded and looked deep in his eyes. "I want this." she bit her lip and neared his ear, whispering "I want you."
1. Chapter 1

**I Want You**

"You sure it's cool for me to be here?" Maya said as she watched Miles unlock his front door.

They just returned from their movie date, not forgetting to grab a bite at Marvin's Pizza; Miles' favorite pizza place.

"Yeah, my parents are in Ontario for the weekend doing press, Frankie's at her friends house, and so is Hunter. Got the house to ourselves." He smirked and gestured for her to go in first.

She smiled at him and walked in. "So what do you wanna do?" she turned to him.

"I have no idea." He shook his head.

"Well I do..." She said as a smile slowly crept on her face. Before Miles could even figure out what she was getting at, she took off up the stairs.

Even though they've been together for about 3 months and Maya's been inside his house dozens of times, Miles refused to let Maya into his room. He never told her why, though. She thought he was hiding something, and ever since, she's been determined to figure out what.

Miles immediately knew where she was headed and took off right after her.

When she reached the top of the stairway, she looked around and ran left. She remembered what the door looked like and how isolated it was from everyone else's.

"Maya get back here!" He yelled, going in the same direction as her. She only responded with giggles.

_Almost there_. She thought when she reached the hallway at which his room was located. It was the very last door.

"Stop!" He yelled again, not too far behind her. But it was too late. Maya had already opened the door and walked in.

"Wow." She looked around. He had a typical rich boy room, which is kind of what she expected, but of course the room fit Miles perfectly. It was tan & black themed. And huge. He had musical posters all over the walls, a stereo system, his guitars all lined up. Not the forget the bookshelf, the huge closet - complimented with his hundreds of ties hung up on the outside of the closet. His bed wasn't made, his headphones sitting on the nightstand, an open magazine on his computer desk, and more.

It was perfect for him.

_Why did he hide this from me?_

He came up behind her, panting. "You run..really fast."

She smiled and looked back at him, then at the room again. "Why did you hide this from me for almost 3 months?" She studied the room.

He walked further in the room and sighed. "All the girls I dated in the past started wanting things from me. They saw my clothes, my house, my room. They saw how rich I was and eventually just became gold diggers. They just used me to show off to their friends and making out. I just got tired of it. I couldn't really hide the clothes or the house, but I could hide my room. It's really stupid, I know."

"Yeah. It is." She said firmly.

He looked over at her, then looked down in guilt.

"Stupid you think I'm like all the other girls you dated. Miles I get that you're rich and that you have nice things and live a better luxury than me. That doesn't change how I feel about you. It won't. I like you for you. Not your money or your things. You should know that by now." She walked up to face him.

"I do. I just...I didn't wanna risk it. I didn't wanna risk losing you. Maya, you've made me feel things no girl has ever made me feel. You're so...different compared to my past girlfriends and that's what I like most about you. I'm sorry, I should've..should've trusted you not to change a long time ago."

"It's fine." She grabbed his hands and intertwined her fingers with his. "I love you, Miles. I love your eyes, your face, your voice, your smile, your bad boy qualities...your good boy qualities, your gentle and sweet side, your rough and angry side. I love you. And none of the things I love about you has to do with money." She smiled.

Miles studied her eyes as he moved his hands up her hips to her waist and gripped it, pulling her closer. She moved her hands to his neck. "They don't." he said lowly before kissing her softly. "Thank you. I love you...more than you know."

This was enough to make Maya crash her lips onto his, passionately kissing him for as long as she could before pulling away for air.

He rested his forehead on hers and said "Come here. I wanna show you something." He grabbed her hand and made his way to the black door on the other side of the room.

"Your other closet?" she smirked.

"No." he scoffed. He opened the door to reveal a small, roofless deck. It had absolutely nothing on it besides a chair and railings. "I come here at night to think. It's always so quiet and peaceful. But my favorite part about it is the view."

Maya looked out. All she saw was trees. _What view?_

"Look up." he pointed up.

She did as told and gasped, "Wow..." while she walked further on to the deck. "This is amazing."

She was looking at a dark blue open sky, filled with sparkling and colorful stars. She's watched stars before but she's never seen a star filled sky like this. The colors in the sky flowed like a rainbow in a river. It was almost magical.

Maya was so enticed with the view of the stars, she hadn't even noticed Miles moved next to her and was now staring at her. It was a gaze of love, passion, and awe.

"Gorgeous." she whispered.

"Yeah. You really are." he studied her. Maya turned to him and returned the gaze he was giving her before looking down and blushing. It was something about the moment that was comforting and blissful. Love filled.

"Miles?" she strained.

"Yeah?" he responded, barely snapping out of his trance.

She looked up at him. "What do you love about me?"

It remained quiet for a few seconds. A few seconds too long for Maya's liking.

Without saying anything, Miles walked behind her, grabbed her hips and turned her around to face him.

"I love your eyes. They're mesmerizing. I could stare into them forever. And your lips, they're so pink and plump and soft. I could never get tired of kissing them. I love when I make you blush, and your cheeks turn that light color red, and you look down. Your confidence suddenly turns into shyness. I love the fact that you don't take crap from anyone, and you don't let people push you around..you stand up for yourself. You refuse to lose your dignity. I love how good you are and how you always hesitate when it comes to being bad, and how you try so hard to hide it. I love the way you sound when you're tired. I love how sweet and kind you are, you put your loved ones before yourself. I love how cute you look when you're annoyed or frustrated or angry. I love how stubborn you can be. I love how fidgety you get when you're nervous. I love your corny jokes, and your laugh. Your smile. I love your weird ability to be adorable and innocent yet hot and extremely attractive at the same time. I love your hips and your waist. I love how you drive me insane and you're not even trying." he was almost bringing her to tears, but she tried to remain poker faced. "But most of all," he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I love every single one of your flaws and how you don't try to hide them. They remind me you aren't perfect, but you're real. And I'd rather be in love with a real girl than a perfect one, so I could love her for what she is. And create my version of a perfect girl. And you, Maya Matlin, are exactly that." he finished.

He briefly saw that look she always had on her face when she's thinking about something, then she looked down and nodded.

In a flash, she looked back up, grabbed his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. It was passionate and wholehearted, expressing to him how every word he just said made her feel. He made her feel a mix of feeling and emotions, they empowered her, but the main thing he made her feel, was love. And Miles had no trouble picking it up. He immediately kissed her back just as fervid as she was kissing him, tightening his grip on her waist to pull their bodies closer.

But it only remained that way for a few minutes. Soon it became hungry and intense...like they both wanted each other; badly. To Miles' disappointment, Maya pulled away briefly. They were both breathing pretty hard.

"You're gonna push me off the railing." she panted. He was kissing her so hard he was making her lean off the railing.

She smirked - almost seductively - and pushed him towards the wall, walking along with him. As soon as he was against it, she rested her elbows on his shoulders and started kissing him again, entangling her fingers in his hair. He wrapped one arm back around her waist and let the other hand roam her body. And she had no problem with it...she was actually enjoying it way more than he would've expected. Miles deepened the kiss and licked Maya's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Almost as a reflex she opened her mouth and allowed him to explore her.

Still in embrace, Miles rotated around, pushing _her_ up to the wall. He pulled away from her lips but continued kissing her cheek, down her jaw, behind her ear, and finally her neck. She cocked her head to the side and bit her lip, failing to hold in a moan. He smiled against her neck, loving the fact that he was making her feel so good. He kissed and nipped and sucked even more until he felt her push her torso against his chest, arching her back, and heard her whimper. He had found her sweet spot.

_Below the side of her jaw? That's easy to remember..._ He thought. He didn't even know what he was doing when let both of his hands venture down her waist, passed her hips, and to her thighs. He hoisted her up and she followed suit, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her from her waist, slipping his hands under her shirt and rubbing his thumbs against her skin. She ran her hands through his hair, breathing and whimpering uncontrollably.

Maya was in so much bliss, she just gave up holding in her moans. She knew it was turning him on anyway. This was much more intimate than she had intended but she was enjoying it so much she wasn't even close to stopping him...she was encouraging him if anything.

He pulled away and smiled at his work. He sucked and love-bit the spot long and hard enough to leave a mark.

She pulled his head back up to her lips and began lustfully kissing him again. She couldn't stand the disconnection, in fact she needed even more.

Confident he had a good grip on her, she loosened her arms from his neck and slithered her hands down to his chest. Then, she started to unbutton his shirt.

Miles pulled away and looked at what she was starting to do, causing her to freeze. He studied her eyes and her face in question.

They were still breathing pretty roughly.

She prayed she hadn't gone too far.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" his face turned serious.

She understood his concern.

Even though at times it may seem like she could handle risky situations, she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried to or how convincing she was. And Miles could always see the aftermath of it and feel terrible for putting her through it.

Having sex with her is one of the things he didn't want to regret putting her through. He wanted it to be meaningful. And most of all...he wanted her to want it just as much as he did. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her.

She thought about it for a few seconds. She searched her mind for a sense of uncertainty. _Nothing._ She couldn't feel the usual pulling in her stomach when she knew she was making a mistake. She knew what she was doing, or she was about do. Of course she was nervous, but she was actually proud of it.

_I love Miles. I'm in love with him. I trust him. I've wanted him. Why wouldn't I want to do this?_

She nodded in confidence. She was sure of herself.

He still wasn't sure of her though. "Maya, you don't have to do this if you're not ready. I don't_ want you_ to do this if you're not ready." He said concerned.

"No." she blew out. "I'm ready." she nodded and looked deep in his eyes. "I want this." she bit her lip and neared his ear, whispering "I want you."

He could've broken down right then and there. But he didn't. He kept it together, but it wasn't easy. She could see lust and want taking over his eyes as he searched her face. She could also see care and love. It was turning her on but it was tear jolting knowing he wanted her so bad.

_Yeah, I want you more than you think.._ she thought.

He kissed her, gentle and smooth. It didn't last long though. He pulled away and they stared into each other's eyes as Miles carried her to the door, opened it, and walked into his room.

* * *

**NOW. **

**I could leave it at this. Keep it PG-13..._or_ I could make a second chapter. I could get R rated and go through their whole experience, their first time expressing just how much they love each other. **

**_Thoroughly._**

**Tell me what you want me to do in a review! Oh & a little feedback wouldn't hurtcha;) **

**Favorite if you're feeling generous...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want You**

**I'm gonna be honest...I felt kind of awkward writing the majority of this, so if you cringe at some parts...I apologize in advance `-`**

* * *

Miles kicked the door shut and walked further into his room to the bed. He gently laid Maya down first and slipped her vans off for her, not forgetting to take off his own shoes. He was extra careful about how he laid down on her. He eased his torso onto hers but held his upper body weight up by resting his elbows on either sides of her.

He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

He stared down at her face with care and love. He lifted one arm to brush a piece of hair behind her ear and said "You're so beautiful."

They'd talked about sex before and both agreed it'd happen when it happens. They didn't want it to be planned because that would've built up their nerves even more. They wanted it to come naturally.

Maya smiled weakly at him before pulling his neck down and kissing him again.

After a few minutes, Maya felt the need to be more connected to him again. She pulled her hands up to this shirt and began unbuttoning until she got to the very last button. His chest was now exposed and she didn't hesitate exploring it.

Miles didn't have a six pack or incredible biceps, but Maya didn't care. He was perfectly fine to her.

Her hands were setting his chest on fire. Without breaking the kiss, he sat up on his knees and brought her up with him with his hand on her back. He pulled away and took his shirt off, never losing eye contact with her. He rested his forehead on hers, sliding his hands to her waist and pulling the bottom of her shirt. It was as if he was making sure it was okay to take her shirt off too.

Maya bit her bottom lip and reached down to the front of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, then she threw it somewhere on the floor. She purposely gave him a chance to check out her chest. She was thanking god she decided to wear Victoria's Secret bra and underwear today. She was thanking god even more because they actually matched. It wasn't anything special, sunshine yellow silk material. The bra was push-up.

She successfully pulled off what she was trying to do. Miles was ogling her chest like his life depended on it. It made her feel good, being that she wasn't the most developed girl in the world, but he was perfectly fine with her body. He held her waist as she gripped her hands on his neck, smirking and stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. They were staring at each other intensely as they slowly laid back down on the bed. She kissed him again, letting him roam her body with his hands. Her sides were now bare, so when he ran his fingers down the side of her waist she broke the kiss and giggled.

"What?" Miles looked at her confused.

"That tickled." she smiled. He looked at her for a second.

"What, this?" he ran his finger tips over the area again, making her giggle again.

She grabbed his hand and looked at him still smiling. "Yes."

He scoffed and brought her hand up next to her head as if her were pinning her, intertwining his fingers with hers. He leaned down to kiss her, then he went off to her jaw and down her neck. He started to love-bite and suck all over her neck, down to her collarbone and shoulders.

Maya bit her lip, but her moans still manage push their way out.

When Miles began to ease her bra strap down...she got antsy. He felt her squeeze his hand harder and he could see her shoulders tense up.

He looked back up at her. "I'm sorry." Maya breathed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Maya...hey." he adjusted himself so he could be face to face with her. "What are you sorry for?" He scoffed.

"I'm ruining the moment." she pouted.

"Maya, you're nervous. That's perfectly normal. I'm nervous too, I just know what I'm doing. I won't hurt you. I'd never forgive myself if I did. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable just tell me to stop and I will. I only wanna make you feel good." he finished and kissed her, letting it linger. "This isn't gonna be very enjoyable unless you relax."

"I know, I just-"

"We can stop.."

"No." she whined. "I don't wanna stop, I like this." she reached up to grab his neck and stroke his cheek with her thumb. "It's just weird being this intimate with someone. I'm new to it. I'm so afraid I'm gonna do something wrong and embarrass myself."

"And if you do, then so what? It's a learning process. I'm not expecting you to be perfect at this. It's your first time, hence the word 'first'. You gotta do it once before you actually know what you're doing."

"Well you've obviously had your share of experience..." she looked away.

"What? No I don't mean to-" he started chuckling but saw the seriousness on her face, "...to sound like that. Look, my first time was with a girl 3 years older than me. She wasn't even my girlfriend. Our relationship was strictly for..sex. The first time we did it, it just happened. She was telling me what to do, I had no clue what I was doing. I was nervous, confused, uncomfortable. But eventually...I got over it. And the more we did it, the more comfortable and enjoyable it was. But, I eventually ended it. I got tired of being taken advantage of." Maya looked down. "Okay, the point is, it's gonna feel weird. It's gonna be uncomfortable. It might be painful. But Maya you have to trust me. I'm gonna try to make this as comfortable and painless as possible."

She pulled herself up to meet his lips, engaging him in a heated and tongue filled kiss. When she slowly pulled away she whispered, "I trust you."

He looked deep into her eyes, pulled the covers over them and went back down to kissing her neck, this time kissing and licking around her chest and collarbone for a while. Maya made a humming noise, sounding quite satisfied. He pinched her bra strap once again but looked up at her, as if he was asking for permission. She bit her lip and nodded.

He brought it down and began kissing all the way down her arm, then to her palm and fingers. She smiled at his sweet gesture. He then moved his mouth over to her stomach, easing his way down until he stopped below her belly button and began to unbutton her jean shorts. She didn't show any sign of discomfort, in fact she was smiling and the look she was giving him was a look of anticipation.

He smiled back. That's what he was aiming for.

After lifting her legs up and removing her shorts, throwing them somewhere in his room, he spread her legs and went back up to his original position on top of her.

They began kissing again, this time on the rougher side. Miles had lost control of himself after a while and did what he'd been dying to do for the passed half hour, he brought his hand up to cup her boob. He didn't even have a chance to regret it because her immediate response was a light moan. He was surprised at the reaction but kept doing what he was doing, eventually doing it with both hands.

She pulled away, panting. "Take it off." she almost demanded. He looked into both her eyes.

"Maya, are you-"

"Take. It off." she said even more forceful.

He didn't have to be told again. She arched her back for him as he slowly reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

They never lost eye contact. Miles threw the bra somewhere in the room and still continued to look into her eyes, though she was now exposed for his viewing. He slowly went down to her chest, eyes still locked on hers.

She bit her lip and nodded again.

Miles looked at them and said, "They're perfect...you're perfect." he went back up to peck her lips then back down, starting to kiss and lick around her chest.

At first, she didn't know how to react. She even giggled to keep from feeling awkward. But before she knew it, she was letting out a series of pleased moans and whimpers as he explored her chest with his mouth.

She had no idea how long he'd been doing it before he came back up and met her lips again but she didn't want the want the sensations to stop.

Realizing she was well near naked, Maya reached down in between them and started unbuckling his belt. She unbuttoned them, pulled down the zipper, and tried to push them down.

Miles pulled away and pulled down his pants on his own. He laid back on top of her and began kissing her while he shook the rest of his pants off.

With only his boxers on now, Maya could feel his erection way better. It was...big.

"Well hello there." she breathed after pulling away. They smirked at each other.

"You turn me on.." he replied lowly. He began dry humping her. Maya gasped in delight, not expecting that sudden lusty sensation.

"Wow..."she barely whispered. He continued to do it, happy with her response.

Her head crashed back onto the pillow, her mouth remaining open as she softly moaned and panted.

"Does that feel good?" he groaned.

She nodded unable to speak.

He went back down to her face and bit on her bottom lip, Maya soon turning into a kiss. But she found it difficult to kiss him as long as he was creating that much friction down there.

He sped up his movements evidently speeding up their breathing and the rhythm of Maya's sounds.

Before they could reach their peak, he stopped. They panted, eyes locked on each other's and smiling.

He kissed her a little more before asking, "Can I touch you?"

_Touch me?_ She thought.

Then she immediately realized what he meant. She thought about it before nodding.

He shifted his weight to the left and watched his hand as he eased it down her body, stopping at her thighs.

"You okay?" he checked.

She looked at him and nodded, "I'm fine."

He leaned down to kiss her and slowly glided his hand up her thigh and stopping at her girly bits. He began to slowly caress her through her panties, making her abruptly stop kissing him back and lightly gasp against his lips, her eyes remaining shut. He bit her lip, then kissed the corners of her mouth and moved to her neck to suck on her sweet spot.

"Does that feel okay?" he whispered against her neck.

She breathed, "Yeah.." beginning to pant. "It feels..really good."

He began to speed his stroking up a little, receiving positive feedback. Soon, he stopped and slid his hand under her panties, still kissing her neck. He continued stroking and rubbing her in a slow and circular motion, speeding up after receiving her okay.

He was driving her insane.

Never did she think she would enjoy it this much.

Miles got frustrated with the underwear, it restricting his access. He looked at her as he pulled one side of her panties down, seeing if she was okay with it.

She ended up helping him.

Miles went back to kissing her as his rubbing suddenly stopped and she felt a finger press against her opening. She gasped.

"Does that hurt?" he stopped what he was doing, afraid he hurt her.

"No, you just..caught me by surprise...keep going." she crashed her lips onto his.

So he did.

He slowly and ever-so gently slid his finger into her, she broke the kiss and loudly moaned in response.

"Does that feel good?" he asked as he slowly slid in and out of her, careful not to hurt her.

She moaned an "Mhm". After a few minutes he sped up and she was grinding her hips in the rhythm of his finger, panting and moaning in pleasure as he bit and sucked on her sweet spot.

She suddenly felt a wave of heat wipe over her. Her muscles started tensing up, her heart began beating faster and her breathing was out of control. She arched her back and cried out at what felt like the release of an electric shock.

Miles pulled his finger out and rubbed her as her body twitched an trembled. She was experiencing muscle contractions.

"What," _twitch_, "was that?" _twitch_.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's called an orgasm."

"Oh my gosh." she twitched again.

"Too much?" he smirked.

_Twitch_, "No that was," _twitch_ "amazing."

She reached up to grab Miles' neck and kiss him passionately for a little while. Miles wanted to give her some time to regain her strength. They'd been kissing and fondling for almost 20 minutes before Maya pulled away and whispered, "I think I'm ready."

He stared into her eyes for a good amount of time.

"Are you sure?" he wanted to confirm.

She nodded. "I want you." She kissed him softly and pulled away, sucking onto his bottom lip. "I want you really bad." she said, almost seductively.

He stared into her eyes again, then kissed her for a few more minutes before reaching over to his nightstand and getting a condom out of the drawer.

Though she may have sounded pretty confident, he still could hear the nervousness in her voice. He trusted her to be honest with him if she was uncomfortable. He knows she won't sugar-coat it. Especially not this part.

She mentally prepped herself. She knew out of everything, this is what was gonna hurt most; no matter how hard Miles tried to stop it.

He slid the condom on under the covers after taking off his boxers. He rested his waist back onto hers while hold his top weight up with his elbows.

He studied her face, identifying her nervousness.

He kissed her. "I can't promise you this won't hurt. That's why I'm ify about doing this.." he began to second thought.

"Miles." she said shaky. "This is bound to happen sometime. I can't put it off when we've already gotten this far. I mean, I've been fine, I think I can handle another step up." he still looked at her worried. "I know you wouldn't be causing me pain on purpose Miles." she stroked his cheek, touched at his concern. "I'm ready, I want this. Please give it to me." she pleaded.

He looked back and forth at her eyes before indulging her in the softest most passionate kiss of the night.

"I love you." he pulled away, resting his forehead onto hers.

"I love you too." she smiled.

He adjusted himself, preparing to slip inside her, and Maya couldn't help but get nervous.

_Breathe Maya_.

Miles kissed her forehead, to her eyelids, to her nose, and her lips. "You ready?" he asked, barely whispering on to her lips.

"Yeah..." she whispered back.

She felt him start to move in and lightly gasped, "Go slow, really slow.." she requested. Of course he obliged.

The farther he went in, the more pain she felt. He could see the expression on her face and immediately pulled out saying, "I'm hurting you."

"It's a good type of pain Miles.." she opened her eyes to look up at him. "Keep going, I'll tell you to stop if I can't handle it. Just be really gentle and slow."

And he did that for the next 15 minutes, slowly moving in and out as Maya panted in the rhythm he was going in.

"Faster." she breathed. He took his head out of the crook of her neck to make sure she was sure. She nodded, so he started rocking her a little faster but making sure it wasn't too much for her.

"You okay?" he asked sounding hoarse. Maya had her mouth wide open, unable to respond, so she just nodded. Miles attempted to kiss her, but it didn't stay very consistent as she was trying to handle pain and pleasure at the same time.

He returned to kissing her neck, speeding up over time.

Her fingernails glided down his back, causing him some pain but it was bearable.

It didn't take forever for them to reach their peaks. Maya cried out right before Miles groaned and pulled out of her.

As they were catching their breaths, he kissed her and stroked her hair. He slowly leaned over and collapsed next to her, never breaking the kiss.

They were now just holding each other. Maya's hand entangled in his hair and the other gripping his neck while Miles had his hand secured onto the side of her waist the other on her neck.

He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

She smiled at his consistent need to make sure she was alright. She nodded, "I'm perfect." They started at each other for a bit. "I really do you love you."

He stared at her face adoringly for a second before kissing her forehead, Maya closing her eyes and smiling. "I know. I love you too. More than I've ever loved any girl before. You mean a lot to me, Maya."

Maya scoffed and pecked his lips one more time before shifting so she could lay on his chest, her hand resting on his shoulder. Miles kept his arms around her, just holding her.

They fell asleep like this.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry it took so long. You have no idea how many times I scrapped this entire story just to rewrite it better. I wanted to make sure I captured all the emotions right. **

**Tell me what you think & review! **

**Favorite if you're feeling generous ;)**

**P.S. It doesn't have to end here. I have some ideas for another chapter of them waking up the next morning. Tell me in the reviews if you want it! **

**(No, it won't take ages for me to upload like this one did _:P_)**


End file.
